


Immortal Blood Part II

by Net_Foyet



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Immortal Blood, Romance, Skyrim - Freeform, Vampires, books of skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Net_Foyet/pseuds/Net_Foyet
Summary: Movarth's need for a cure has been ceased by the Priest of Cyrodil; but what happens after she attacks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To prevent any copyrighting issues, I am linking the Skyrim Wiki Story if you do not know the tale by heart.

[Immortal Blood](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal_Blood)

 

As I lifted my sharp fangs from his warm, bloodied neck, his delicious gore sliding down my chin, I watched as he begun to transform. Movarth’s fingers gripped my wrists with the strength of a thousand men. His eyes, which were once a grassy green, turned red and sharp. I felt his vein pulse with the power of a vampire, and he would no doubt be the strongest yet.

He will thank me, one day.

“What have you done?” he asked through gritted teeth as he cried out in shifting pain.

With the slightest of smiles, I held his chin so his drawn, handsome gaze could look into mine, “I’ve created the strongest vampire alive. I have revealed your true nature.”

“NO!” his voice screamed throughout the night, but the damage had already been done. He unsheathed his weapon and tried to land the blow; however, as I fed on the vampire slayer’s blood, I sensed his every move, I felt his heart pound with rage. Again and again, he tried to slay me, but I evaded every time. “You monster!” he cried out in terror, “How could you do this to me! I trusted you!”

I laughed as I jumped over him to avoid another swipe of his blade, “The moment you arrived in my home, I felt the blood of the other clans in your veins.  You drank the blood of those you killed, hoping it would make you stronger; you weren’t looking for a cure, but a way to enhance your abilities. But when a vampire dies, his blood counts for less than a human’s. You needed the blood of a living vampire, and I supplied. Your senses will be heightened. Your strength will be fiercer. Your lust for blood will grow. You will be able to determine who is a vampire, and who is a human.”

“I don’t want this!” Movarth’s strength failed him as he realized the extent of what had been done. Arms shaking, he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

With his pale features buried in his hands, I kicked his weapon away and knelt before him, “You are only part vampire. You can still sense the sun on your flesh without burning, but you will be undefeatable, there is no question.”

“Why did you turn me?” he asked furiously and grabbed my arms so I could not run.

The answer was on the tip of my tongue, I could almost taste it, but how could he, a hunter who has been alone all these years, ever understand the words?

“Answer me!” he demanded as his grip tightened.

The words rolled past my parched lips before I could stop them, “I am alone.”

It took Movarth a moment to take in what my tongue had just slipped. His eyes, those blood red, garnet colored eyes bore into mine, not with anger, not with any emotion; but I felt them searching for something. Was it a lie? Did he think I was fibbing to buy time?

“Alone…” he managed to say as if he had not feasted nor drank for a hundred years.

I nodded and turned away, against my will, my clawed fingers grasped his arms and stroked them slowly, “I am almost nine hundred years old. I’ve watched the world of Tamriel pass by like seconds. It gave me no pleasure; I feed only when I need to. I hid here in this Temple disguising as a different priestess to avoid detection. However, I was alone. No one gave me more pleasure to listen to, no one that is, except you. Listening to your stories about your adventures, it brought so much joy, so much companionship to my life; you brought that. And only you.”

By now, Movarth had removed his fingers from me, and I had done the same. For the longest time, we just sat on the wooden floor, silent as the grave.

“Why me?” Movarth asked after… how many minutes, I could not remember.

“Because you brought something back to my lonely life.” I felt my fingers move towards him; the warmth within his cheeks, as I pulled him closer, was enticing. It had been an eternity since I felt someone.

His heart raced against his chest, I heard the pulsation, I sensed his veins, and the blood rushing throughout his figure. Movarth knew what I was doing, and he accepted it.

Our lips touched, the sensation burst throughout ourselves; his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my thin figure and pulled me closer.

The minutes melted as we embraced for the first time, and we knew it would never be the last. Within us stirred immortal life, immortal love, and immortal blood.


End file.
